Selamat Tidur, Sasuke-Teme
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Sasuke tersenyum ketika Naruto sudah berjanji padanya. Ia memejamkan matanya seperti yang diperintahkan Naruto untuknya. Sasuke memang perlu istirahat. Rasanya Sasuke sudah sangat lelah. AU. SasuNaru.


**Selamat Tidur, Sasuke-Teme**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Alternative Universe, Boys Love. **

**Dibuat untuk kesenangan pribadi. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari cerita ini.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tubuh Naruto bergetar. Matanya basah oleh air mata. Sasuke tersenyum padanya tetapi bukan senyuman yang sering Sasuke tunjukan pada Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum sedih.

"Jadi?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto. "Kisah kita hanya sampai di sini." Suara Sasuke tercekik.

Naruto menggeleng. Ia tidak ingin kisah mereka berakhir. Ia tidak akan sanggup hidup tanpa Sasuke.

"Aku mohon Sasuke, bertahanlah." Naruto mengambil tangan Sasuke dan mengenggamnya. "Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Ke mana janjimu, Sas?"

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar tak teratur. Ia terbatuk mengeluarkan darah dari sudut bibirnya. "Naruto, kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Tetapi aku tidak dapat meenuhi janjiku untuk selalu bersamamu. Aku mengacaukan banyak hal. Aku menghancurkan semuanya."

"Tidak, Sasuke..." Naruto mengenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya. Dadanya terasa sesak ketika dirinya tidak dapat membantu Sasuke di saat seperti ini.

"Dengar Naruto—" ucapan Sasuke terhenti ketika ia terbatuk.

"Berhentilah berbicara. Kau akan memperburuk keadaa—" Sasuke menutup bibir Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Naruto terdiam seketika.

"Kau tidak boleh memotong ucapanku. Sudah sering aku mengatakannya. Dengarkan aku, mungkin ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat wajahmu ini." Sasuke membelai pipi Naruto dan mengusap air mata yang membanjiri kedua mata itu. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Dalam tangisannya, Naruto mengangguk.

"Sangat mencintaiku?"

Naruto kembali mengangguk.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Naruto karena selama ini kau sangat mencintaiku. Kau perlu tahu kalau aku juga mencintaimu melebihi apa pun." Dada Sasuke mulai tersengal.

"Sasuke," Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke. "Maafkan aku, Sasuke."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu karena telah mengingkari janji untuk hidup selamanya bersamamu."

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Naruto.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Sasuke membalas bisikan Naruto. "Tetapi aku hanya bisa menemani sampai di sini. Aku sangat—sangat menyesal, Naruto." Sasuke tak tahu berapa lama ia akan tinggal dan menyaksikan wajah kekasihnya. Ia tidak mempunyai waktu lebih untuk bertahan.

Naruto menatap wajah Sasuke yang semakin pucat.

"Aku ingin menghentikan rasa sakit ini tetapi aku tidak bisa. Di saat seperti ini, aku tidak dapat berbuat apa pun untukmu."

Lengan sasuke melingkari dada Naruto. Mereka berpelukan seperti itu untuk beberapa saat hingga Sasuke terbatuk-batuk sangat keras. Sasuke merasakan dirinya akan pergi dari dunia ini sebentar lagi.

"Dobe," Sasuke harus menelan ludah di sela kata-kata. Sasuke memanggil Naruto dengan panggilan khas yang ditujukan pada kekasihnya itu.

"Ya,Teme." Suara Naruto serak ketika menjawabnya.

"Kau kekasih terbaik yang kumiliki." Sasuke mengusap lembut bibir Naruto dan tersenyum. "Hiduplah," kata Sasuke. "Hiduplah tanpa diriku."

Di saat Sasuke mengatakannya, langit menangis untuk menyambut kepedihan di antara mereka berdua.

"Tidak, jangan katakan itu. Jangan katakan itu. Jangan—" ucapan Naruto terputus ketika dirinya terisak, menyumbat kata-katanya. Naruto tidak ingin menangis tetapi perkataan Sasuke barusan membuat hatinya tertohok. Naruto menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Matanya memohon pada Sasuke untuk menarik kata-kata itu. "Lebih baik aku mati bersama."

"Tidak. Hiduplah." Sasuke menyeka air mata Naruto. "Kau alasanku untuk berjuang untuk melawan penyakit ini. Hiduplah. Aku kau tidak menyia-nyiakan hdiupmu. Jangan pernah kau berpikiran untuk mati. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

Naruto masih terisak. Ia diam sejenak, lalu mengenggam tangan Sasuke dan mengecupnya. Naruto menangkap pandangan Sasuke dan memberi senyuman terbaiknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku takut tidak akan ada orang lain yang dapat memberikan sebesar rasa cintamu. Kau tahu betapa aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Begitu pula aku."Sasuke mendaratkan tangannya pada kepala Naruto. "Sekarang kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

Naruto menarik napas berat sebelum dirinya menganggukan kepala. Ia tahu apa yang diinginkan Sasuke padanya. Naruto akan melakukan apa pun untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke di saat keadaan Sasuke sudah berada di ujung maut.

"Hiduplah Naruto." Ucapnya lirih. Suara Sasuke nyaris tak terdengar. Ia berharap suaranya yang lirih dapat terdengar.

Naruto terhenyak. Sasuke mengusap lembut rambut Naruto.

"Untukmu, aku akan hidup." Ucap Naruto kemudian.

"Untuk dirimu." Sasuke melarat perkataan Naruto. Sasuke ingin Naruto mencari kebahagiannya setelah ini. "Bukan untuk diriku. Jadikanlah diriku sebagai kenangan terindahmu."

"Untuk diriku." Naruto mengangguk. "Kau adalah hal terindah yang aku miliki dan selamanya akan seperti itu."

"Naruto." Sasuke tersenyum. "Te-terima kasih."

"Sekarang istirahat lah. Aku akan di sini sampai kau tertidur." Suara Naruto parau. Ia berbaring bersama Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum ketika Naruto sudah berjanji padanya. Ia memejamkan matanya seperti yang diperintahkan Naruto untuknya. Sasuke memang perlu istirahat. Rasanya Sasuke sudah sangat lelah. Perlahan kepala Sasuke terkulai. Naruto mengenggam tangan Sasuke tetapi jemari itu melemah dan tidak membalas. Sasuke memejamkan mata.

Naruto mengecup dahi Sasuke. "Selamat tidur, Sasuke-Teme." Butiran bening kembali meluncur melewati wajah Naruto. "Damai lah di sana. Aku akan memegang janji kita. Aku akan hidup untuk diriku dan kau."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening hingga terdengar suara yang membuat mata Sasuke kembali terbuka. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak mengerti dengan bersin yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Hatchiiim." Suara bersin yang membuat semua orang mendesah kecewa.

"CUT!" seorang sutradara berteriak kesal untuk menghentikan syuting yang sedang berlangsung. Ini sudah kedua kalinya, aktor utama melakukan kesalahan dan membuat sutradara dibuat pusing. "Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?!" terlihat wajah sutradara yang begitu frustasi dengan Naruto. Padahal tadi adalah adegan terakhir.

Buru-buru, Naruto membungkukkan badannya. "Maaf, Kakashi. Aku sedang tidak enak badan."

"Tetapi kau mau mengulang berapa kali adegan ini? Kita sudah mengulang sebanyak dua kali." Kakashi, sang sutradara menatap tajam pada Naruto. "Baiklah, kita ulangi lagi. Semuanya ambil posisi seperti semula. Cepat berikan Sasuke darah buatan. Kita akan mengulangi lagi adegan ini."

Perintah Kakashi segera dijalani. Tidak ada yang berani untuk melawan. Selain itu, mereka juga ingin segera beristirahat.

"Kau menyebalkan sekali, Naruto-Dobe. Sekali lagi kau bersin maka hidungmu akan kuhilangkan." Ucap Sasuke kembali pada posisinya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hehe, ini yang terakhir. Maaf, Sasuke." Naruto juga merasa bersalah karena harus membuat Sasuke merasakan darah buatan yang rasanya tidak enak.

"Baik, kita mulai semuanya." Kakashi memberi aba-aba. "AND ACTION!"

**THE END**

* * *

**[Jakarta, 08/01/2014. 23:34]**


End file.
